You Drive Me Crazy
by Lilin
Summary: He was a bully and she was his victim during the whole 7-year stay in Hogwarts'.After 18 years,they met again......SBOC


A/N:My first fic about Harry Potter.  
  
Summary:Caitlyn is your average geeky witch while Sirius is your average bullying wizard.What meant to be a promising future in Hogwarts' for Caitlyn turned into one of her worst nightmares come true when she became the reluctant target of Sirius' merciless bullying.Caitlyn thought she was already safe from him but after 18 years fate threw them both together.Will it be a sequel to what happened long ago or will it be a prequel to something new?  
  
Caitlyn Eden Birmingham looked out of the window of her carriage as the magnificent edifice of Hogwarts' came into view.As they were nearing the castle,she could see the tall form of Professor Dumbledore,the wind playing with his colorful robes.When the carriage came into a complete stop,Caitlyn quickly opened the door and jumped out.She was very eager to see her beloved professor once again.  
  
"Professor!!!" Caitlyn called as she climbed up the stairs with arms stretched out.She gave Dumbledore a hug as she reached him.  
  
"Caitlyn,it's good to see you again."Dumbledore replied as they pulled apart."I trust that your journey was comfortable?"  
  
"It would have been if not for those cursed bumps along the road."Caitlyn complained as Dumbledore led her inside the castle.Caitlyn's eyes roamed around.The great Hogwart's hadn't changed a bit in the last 18 years.It was still the grand school in which she has spent the seven long torturous years of her life.Caitlyn shuddered as memories of her life as a student tried to invade her again.  
  
"Your baggage will be brought up to your room shortly by the houselves."The voice of Dumbledore cutting through her momentary trance."You're just in time for tea though.Would you care to join us?"  
  
"I would like that very much,Professor."Caitlyn smiled as she followed Dumbledore to the parlor.Inside the cozy room,she saw Remus Lupin seated beside the tea table,sipping a cup.When Lupin saw Caitlyn,he smiled and set his cup down.  
  
"Hello,dear Caitlyn."  
  
"Remus!"Caitlyn cried as she rushed towards him,giving Lupin a heartfelt hug."I missed you so.Where have you been all these years?You haven't even written me a letter."  
  
Lupin gave a small laugh as he offered Caitlyn a seat next to him which she eagerly accepted.Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he realized that Caitlyn was looking up to him with that same familiar adoration in her indigo eyes.Lupin then cleared his throat.  
  
"So,Caitlyn.How is your family?"  
  
"They're all fine.Papa and Mama are still away on a trip.Caleb is still in the States attending this year's summit.His wife is pregnant with their third child."Caitlyn chuckled as she told stories about her family.  
  
"Speaking of family,you aren't married yet?"Lupin asked,bewildered.  
  
"No.I still haven't found my knight-in-shining-armor.But maybe during my stay here in Hogwart's,I might find him."Caitlyn threw a meaningful glance toward Lupin.He blushed a cute shade of pink."Anyway..Why did you ask me to come here,Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Hogwart's needs your help,Caitlyn."Dumbledore replied."You see Professor McGonagall has caught a severe case of flu and will be out for a month.And we need someone to take over her class for a while."  
  
"And you want me to teach here in the meantime?"Caitlyn asked,trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.She darted a glance towards Lupin.  
  
"Yes but you'll have to work with someone."Dumbledore said.  
  
Caitlyn tried to keep herself from dancing with joy as she guess that she might be working side by side with Lupin.You see,Caitlyn has developed a crush on Remus Lupin ever since her Hogwart's years.And seeing him again has rekindled those secret longings for the brown-haired colleague of hers.Carefully,she asked the question.  
  
"And who am I working with,Professor?"Caitlyn was nearly overcome with euphoria as she awaited his answer.  
  
"You'll be working with Sirius Black."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"Caitlyn screeched as she stood up.Lupin winced but Dumbledore was still calm.But then again they HAD been anticipating this reaction."I'm to be paired with that insufferable,despicable,no-good-excuse- of-a-wizard?!"  
  
"Calm down----"  
  
"Calm down?"Caitlyn cut off Lupin."How am I suppose to calm down?I'll be working with-----."  
  
"Sorry I'm late!"Sirius jogged into the parlor.His black hair was tousled about and his robes were wrinkled which means..."I just woke up from my nap."  
  
"Him."Caitlyn finished her statement with a murderous glare towards Sirius.He then looked at her,recognition in his black eyes.  
  
"Cai-Cai!"Sirius called out,smirking.  
  
"Don't call me that!"Caitlyn fumed as she took out her wand,aimed it towards Sirius and chanted a spell.Tiny sparks erupted from it and landed on his robes which caught fire.Sirius began to dance around to put it out.  
  
"Lupin,help!"Sirius cried.Lupin sighed and said a water spell to put out the flames.Sirius scowled at Caitlyn which she in turn did the same."Vixen!"  
  
"Cur!"  
  
"Spiteful bitch!"  
  
"Arrogant,no-good-excuse-for-a-wizard!"  
  
"Catastrophic Cai!"Sirius smirked at Caitlyn's reaction when he said her childhood 'nickname'.Caitlyn's indigo eyes burned with hatred as memories of her horrific past assailed through her.She raised her wand again to seriously maim Sirius but before she could utter the spell,Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"That's enough,children."Dumbledore said.He went over to Caitlyn and laid a wrinkled hand on her shoulder."Calm down,Caitlyn."  
  
Caitlyn snapped out of her anger and turned a contrite face towards Dumbledore."I'm sorry,Professor.I got carried away."  
  
"Now,back to your seats."Shuffling of feet was heard."As I was saying earlier,Professor McGonagall got a severe case of the flu but not to worry.It's nothing serious but she'll be out for a whole month though.We don't want the students to catch it now,do we?So,we need someone to teach McGonagall's classes for the month.That's why I summoned you,Sirius,and Caitlyn."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like what he'll be saying next?"Sirius whispered to Lupin,who just ignored him.  
  
"Because you will be teaching McGonagall's classes together."Dumbledore declared.  
  
"What?!"Sirius sputtered.  
  
"My sentiments exactly,Black."Caitlyn muttered and in a louder voice she asked."Professor,why do we have to teach together?Can't we just do it separately?"  
  
"I agree.Can't we?I don't want to be saddled up with her.She might accidentally transifugure me into something.Besides,she'll just slow me down."Caitlyn scowled at Sirius."I can do it alone."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head."McGonagall and I have decided to fuse two classes at a time to speed up the lectures.The students need the extra time to plan for this year's Annual Inter-school Valentine's Day Ball since it is our turn to host it.Now,if you don't have any problems with that,we'd better get going since tea time is already up."  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his seat and turned to Caitlyn.With a smile he informed her of her quarters."I think you'd better go to your room and rest.The journey was pretty tiring for you.Go now and regain your strength since we'll be expecting you for dinner tonight.Well,I must be off now."  
  
"But Professor?!"Caitlyn protested but before she could petition again,Lupin put a restraining hand on her arm and shooked his head as Dumbledore disapparated from sight.  
  
"Look on the bright side,at least you get to teach Transfiguration."Lupin said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"With him?I'd rather live with the muggles."Caitlyn hissed and walked away,the clacking of her heels echoing throughout the hallway but not before giving Black one last vicious look.  
  
"Biiiiiitchy!"Sirius scoffed,running a hand through his black hair.They were already walking in the hallway.  
  
"Really,Sirius.You should settle down your past differences.It will make the situation more tolerable."Lupin sighed."Anyway,I have to go now.I still have a class to teach."  
  
"Okay.See you around then."Sirius said,going the other way.  
  
"Oh,and Sirius?"Lupin called out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't pick on her again."Lupin pleaded."The past is past.Let it go,okay?"  
  
Lupin the peacemaker,Sirius thought as he walked away.His thoughts were then diverted to Caitlyn.She hadn't changed a bit in the last 18 years,he sneered.Physically,she still sports her blonde hair in one long braid.She still wear simple clothes,if the white shapeless robes she'd been wearing today were an indication.  
  
Caitlyn was still Caitlyn.She still have the same explosive temper he had come to know so well over the years they had been in school.Her fierce abhorrence of him hasn't diminished a bit.And because of that,his dark streak was summoned again and Sirius eagerly awaits what lies ahead...to once more create havoc in Caitlyn Eden Birmingham's life.  
  
A/N:Did you enjoy it?Comments and constructive reviews are welcome.Btw,the setting is set after the Prisoner of Azkaban and the rest of the story is completely AU.After PoA,Sirius was finally proven innocent and Lupin was asked to teach back in Hogwarts' after students protested of his leaving.Although,there were still some who feared for their safety. 


End file.
